Sabine's Sick Day
by Firehawk720
Summary: The title says it all. Sabine gets sick one day and now they have to deal with a stubborn sick artist. Let us see how this turns out
1. It All Started

**Sabine's Sick Day**

 **A/N/Me:So after thinking for a little while and having a weird dream..the was so weird I decided to make a Sickfic of Sabine it's like why not? Lol tell me if you want more.**

 **Hawk:I'm SO EXCITED**

 **Fire:Disclaimer:we Will never own Star Wars Rebels**

 **Chapter 1:It All Started..**

You see, it started off with a cough when Sabine woke up...

"Hey...guys"Sabine said as she slightly cough which concern the crew

"You okay Sabine?"Kanan said as Sabine went to the kitchen to grab a fruit for breakfast. Kanan and the crew was slightly concern because you could hear Sabine coughing when she grab the fruit and walked back to the Mess Hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine"Sabine said being stubborn biting into her fruit. After everyone ate there breakfast(or in Kanan's case drinking coffee)they were assign to chores for the Ghost to be repaired after there last mission that ended of course with a plane changer.

"Alright Sabine I need your help to fix of the Phantome"Hera said as she saw Sabine in the Hall way

"Just..tell me what you need"Sabine cough out as Hera put a hand on her shoulder

"Hun, are you okay? you been coughing all day"Hera said removing her hand

"I'm fine Hera, let's go fix the Phantome"Sabine said with a smile. After Hera and Sabine fixed up the Phantome, Sabine felt worst, her throat felt dried, she can't stop coughing, she is cold even though there is nothing to be cold about, and she has a headache. After Sabine finish the rest of her chores around the Ghost she was in her room laying on her bed.

 **Afternoon**

"COME MERE YOU LITTLE LOTH-RAT!"Zeb shouted as he ran down the Hall way

"Come on Zeb I said sorry"Ezra said as Zeb grabbed him

"Would all of you please Shut..up"Sabine mumble into her pillow

"Ugh, Zeb you need a shower"Ezra said trying not to laugh as Zeb growled and the teenage boy

"Enough!"Hera said down the Hall"You two will now go one a supply run together, without bringing back a TIE fighter or cause ANY trouble"Hera said quieting then down

"But Hera.."Ezra started

"No buts"Hera said as she walked to Sabine's door. Sabine was very thankful for Hera getting them quiet, her head feels like it is going to explode. Hera knocked on the door to get Sabine.

"Who is it?"Sabine said getting out of the bed

"It's Hera"

"Come in"The door open to reveal Hera. Hera walk into them looking around

"No art today?"Hera said confuse to not see anything new

"Um no inspiration yet"Sabine said as she slightly cough

"Come on admit it your sick"Hera said as she rub Sabine's back

"Me?sick? Nah I'm good Hera"Sabine said holding in a cough. Hera gave her a amused grin that said'your not doing a good job hiding it'. Sabine just shrug like it's another day.

"Okay...if your going to be stubborn and not tell me that's okay"Hera said holding her hands in mock surrender

"Well, to bad I'm not being stubborn and I am _not_ sick"Sabine said crossing her arms

"So stubborn, so you won't mind keeping company with me in the cockpit without Chopper, we could have a conservation without being bug with Zeb and Ezra out and Chopper and Kanan outside working on something that I don't want to know about"Hera said with a smile

"Sure"Sabine said as she follow the pilot out of her room and into the cockpit. As Hera countine to talk about pretty much everything to see if Sabine would either explode and tell Hera she is sick, but it is not working.

 **Evening**

Sabine was sitting in the co-pilot seat with her legs dangling on the side and Hera working over the console in silence trying to figure a way to break Sabine. As Hera looked over to Sabine she had her eyes closed and her head resting on the side. Hera smiled as a new idea came in mind.

Hera started the Ghost once Ezra and Zeb return arguing of course and Chopper and Kanan enter. Hera fly around the Ghost for a little bit to make sure everything is working properly. Once Hera landed she saw Sabine waking up slightly. Sabine groan as she grabbed her head. Hera going to mother mode put a hand on her arm.

"So you are sick huh?"Hera smirk. Sabine looked at Hera and frowned then nodded.

"Everyone was busy today and I didn't want to bother them especially you"Sabine said as Hera's smirk turned into a small knowing smile.

"Your health is important Sabine"Hera said as she saw Sabine getting into a sitting position"go to your room and I will bring you something". Sabine got up then went to her room and layed in her bed immediately falling asleep.

Hera came in with a tray with medicine and chicken soup to see Sabine fast asleep. Hera put down the tray smiling as she coverd Sabine with the blanket.

 _'Sometimes being sick can be a good thing'_ Sabine smile at her own thought as she felt a blanket on top of her

 **A/N/Me:Awe even I loved this..I'm gonna do another one it was actually fun**

 **Hawk:Hope ya enjoy:) LATES!**


	2. A Warm Brother

**Sabine's Sick Day**

 **A/N/Me:Alright I have decided to do some more of Sabine's Sick just want to let Azula know that I still rember you, most importantly I been reading some of your old fics, if you have a Wattpad message me my username is Firehawk720(I'm so original XD) and I am very thankful for ALL of your reviews from you and everyone. LET US BEGIN**

 **Fire:YESSSSSS*screams at top of her lungs***

 **Hawk:*stares***

 **Fire:DISCLAMIER:WE WILL NEVER OWN STAR WARS REBELS SADLY**

 **Chapter 2:A Warm Brother**

 **Morning at peak of afternoon**

Sabine ease her way out of bed...and cough. Sabine sigh as she notice that she is still sick and the temperature drop. Sabine walked out of the room and into the cockpit to show space and Hera at the controls of the Ghost

"Hey Sabine, feeling any better?"Hera said not turning her back

"A little but still have a cough"Sabine said leaning on the doorway

"Maybe you should rest while you can, Ezra,Kanan, and Chopper our out on the Phantom"

"What about Zeb?"Sabine said cocking her head to the side

"He's here, in the kitchen making some waffles"Hera said

"Thanks Hera"Sabine smiled and walked out of the cockpit and to the kitchen(while coughing). As Hera said, Zeb was in the kitchen making himself some space waffles. Zeb heard a cough behind him as he turned to see Sabine rubbing her arms.

"Hey"Zeb said sitting down with his plate of waffles

"Hey, do you know where Ezra and Kanan went with Chopper?"Sabine said sitting in front of Zeb

"No clue, probably something with the force"Zeb said waving his hands in the air before eating a waffle"You should be resting, Hera told us you weren't feeling good"

"I feel..a little better"Sabine cough as Zeb rolled his eyes

"Yep, your totally fine"Zeb said as he got up even though he does not want to leave his wonderful space waffles. Zeb took out a cup from the cabinet and started to make hot chocolate for Sabine knowing that she loves that drink. Sabine sniff the air as the satisfying smell of chocolate comfort her.

"Are you making hot chocolate?"Sabine said as she cough. Zeb chuckle as he finish steering the chocolate with a spoon. Zeb sat back down and handed the hot chocolate to a very grateful Sabine.

"Might help you a little bit"Zeb said as Sabine slowly took a sip of hot chocolate. Sabine felt warmer now since she have a nice cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Thanks Zeb"Sabine said with a big smile

"Eh what I'm here for"Zeb said not taking as a big deal

"To make hot chocolate and give it to the imperials"Sabine said with a sarcastic comment

"They wish I would give them hot chocolate"Zeb said cracking his knuckles as Sabine slightly giggle. The two countine talking for a little bit when Sabine yawn.

"Must be the hot chocolate"Sabine said as she drank the rest of the hot chocolate

"At least your not cold anymore"Zeb commented to Sabine

"Yeah"Sabine said as she got up to rinse her cup. Zeb got up with his now empty plate and walked over to Sabine as she had a coughing fit. Zeb immediately put down his plate by the sink and rub Sabine's back as she cough.

"You okay?"Zeb said getting concern. Sabine swallow and looked at Zeb nodding. Zeb doesn't believe it so he lead her to the Mess Hall and sat down on there couch. Zeb put his arm around Sabine as she put her head on his chest.

"Ugh I hate being sick"Sabine whisper to Zeb

"Hehe...don't we all"Zeb chuckle

"Your so warm and fluffy"Sabine said and you could tell she was ready to sleep right then and there.

"Um thanks?"Zeb said as he looked down to see Sabine's eyes are closed"looks like I'm not moving anytime soon"

 **Evening**

Sabine woke up to snoring in the Mess Hall on the couch with her head still on Zeb's chest. Sabine try to get up but Zeb's arm was trapping her in. Sabine slowly slide out of Zeb's arm and be gentle as she can to not wake him. Once she was free she stand up and face a dead asleep snoring Laset. She smile as she walked away to the kitchen.

 **30 minutes**

Zeb smelled something in the air that awoke him from his slumber. He notice that Sabine found a way to slide out from him so he decided to follow the smell. The amazing sent lead him to the kitchen door. Zeb open the door to show a plate with chocolate space waffles that have some type of fruit perfectly laid on top with whip cream, there was a note that said _'for Zeb'_ with a drawing of him smirking. The one thing Zeb did not miss though...was the hot chocolate by the plate.

 **A/N/Me:I like how I ended this one what do you all think? Well anyways I came up with this idea while drinking hot chocolate XD!**

 **Hawk:I want some hot chocolate now*goes to kitchen***

 **Fire:MAKE ME SOME!*trips and fall***

 **Me:*laughs* Hope ya enjoy, LATES:)**


	3. The Third Day Is The Worst

**Sabine's Sick Day**

 **A/N/Me:I can't get over it on how I improved(in my opinion) it's just...so weird XD anyway the one chapter a lot of people been wanting Daughter/Father moment(to be honest I am excited to write this one)**

 **Hawk:My Favorite bonding his Daughter/Father Bonding**

 **Fire:Good for you**

 **Hawk:Really?**

 **Fire:Yep, Diaclaimer:We do not own Star Wars Rebels**

 **Chapter 3:Third Day Is The Worst Day**

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Sabine said very annoyed that she is still not feeling better. To be honest Sabine feels worst then she did on the first day. Sabine was now laying down on the Mess Hall's couch with everyone out of the Ghost except for Kanan as he was in his room meditating.

"What was that?"Kanan ask walking into the Mess Hall with a amused grin

"Who do you think, Jarrus?"Sabine snap at Kanan as he chuckle

"Jarrus? That's new"Kanan said moving to sit by Sabine as he push her legs off the couch. Sabine got into a sitting position and had a coughing fit, Kanan immediately comfort her as she had the fit.

"Thanks"Sabine said leaning back

"No problem, hang on I'm going to get you some water"Kanan said as he got up and went to the kitchen. Kanan grabbed a cup and pour water into it as he heard Sabine coughing slightly, he also grab something for Sabine to eat and some medicine but he knows it's going to take a lot more effort with the medicine. Kanan walked back in to Sabine leaning back

"Thanks"Sabine said grabbing the cup of water, she slowly took sips as he prepared the medicine that Sabine was glaring at.

"Take this"Kanan said as he held out the small cup of purple liquid

"I'm not that bad"Sabine coughed out as Kanan raised a eyebrow at the cough

"Take it"

"No"

"Take, it"

"Ha, No"

"Take it"

"Ugghhhh! Fine"Sabine said finally as she grab the cup and choked it down with a disgusted expression. Sabine shivered as the taste stay in the back of her throat doesn't matter how much water she drank.

"Don't worry the taste will go away in time"Kanan said hesitating put his arm around her shoulders. Sabine looked as Kanan and smiled that said'Thanks'.

"Hey, it's what a father should do.."Kanan said with a smirk as Sabine laid her head on Kanan's shoulder. They stay quiet for a minute or two just listening to the silence as Sabine decided to break the ice.

"Um, sorry"Sabine said suddenly that confuse Kanan

"For what?"Kanan said raising an eyebrow

"I..was sorta acting like a teenager"Sabine said using a hand movement to represent the word sorta

"I'm not really worried about it, when your sick you do crazy things trust me on that"Kanan chuckled

"Like what?"Sabine said interesting hearing a story form Kanan

"Let's see... When I got sick before you joined the crew I was running around signing'Let It Go'"Kanan said chuckling at a memory and Sabine giggled"I tried to not get sick again after that"

"Being sick sucks"Sabine started as Kanan nodded in agreement"Unless you have family that would be there for you"Sabine finish as she smiled at Kanan and Kanan return the smile

"Take those words to heart Sabine"Kanan said as he kissed her forehead. Sabine smile grew, it was like her father is back with her comforting her for accidentally shooting a friend who just laughed it off, or when she fell off a building and her father was there to catch her but then again that was what the game was. Sabine quietly laugh to herself as she had flashbacks.

"What are you laughing about?"Kanan grin stroking her hair

"Just some memories I had"Sabine smiled as the most recent memories flew in after she joined the crew"We are like a family"Kanan heard Sabine said as they listen to silence for the rest of the day.

"Sometimes the third could be the worst"Kanan said looking at Sabine with a smile"But other times it can be a pretty good day"

 **A/N/Me:OMG I LOVED THIS ONE!, this one is probably my favorite threw the story.**

 **Hawk:Make sure to fav/follow and review**

 **Fire:Hope ya enjoy**

 **Me:LATES:)**


	4. Only You

**Sabine's Sick Day**

 **A/N/Me:Hey my fam, ready for another chapter to read Anyways here to some Ezra/Sabine sibling bonding.**

 **Hawk:here,here**

 **Fire:what?**

 **Hawk:*sigh*nothing**

 **Fire:Disclaimer:We will never own Star Wars Rebels, but we do own...nothing**

 **Chapter 4:Only You**

Sabine felt so much better then the last several days but still gets to her with a headache or a coughing fit but other then that she is all good. Sabine was happily sketching in her notebook when Ezra ran in banging Chopper with a wrench.

"You little rust-bucket, your gonna pay for that!"Ezra yelled as Chopper zap him"Gah!"

"Keep down, trying to draw over here"Sabine said annoyed with Ezra

"He just zapped me!"Ezra defended himself

"Good for him, I don't want to hea-"Sabine was intruppted with a coughing fit as Ezra beame concern and Chopper rolled off.

"Are you okay?"Ezra ask

"Never been better, it was worst a couple of days ago"Sabine said truthfully towards Ezra

"I could get you some water of you need any"Ezra suggested pointing towards the kitchen

"No really I'm good"Sabine said with a smile as Ezra plopped down next to her

"Sooooo, what are you drawing?"Ezra said with a child like look to his face. Sabine countine to smile with a shook of her head.

"Now,now you know how I am Ezra, you have to wait until I'm done"Sabine said as he groan

"Sabine come on"Ezra said with puppy eyes

"Rules are rules"Sabine said as Ezra countine his attempt

"Just this once"Ezra said as Sabine press her lips tight together

"Alright, only you"Sabine said with a sigh and show him her drawing. It was a drawing of Ezra and Kanan with there arms around eachother with a grin on there faces and a amazing sunset behind them.

"Wow, you always amaze me Wren"Ezra said flirtously

"Wow, your attempts to woah me are getting worse Bridger"Sabine said back with an eye roll

"Hey at least I try"

"Ha.."Sabine slightly cough as it worry Ezra. Sabine seemed to catch on his worry expression"I'm fine Ezra, just a cough it was way worst before"

"Still, it just...I get worry Sabine, I get worry over you"Ezra sigh as Sabine gave a blank stare and punch him in the shoulder

"You should worry more about yourself if you know what good for ya"Sabine threaten as Ezra laughed and rolled off then ran to his shared room leaving Sabine chuckling to herself

"Only you Bridger would do something like that"

Yeah, Sabine feels better, especially a couple days to be able to go back out. So that leave Sabine a little gift for the Empire to tell them that she is back.

 **A/N:Well that's the end of this story, I sorta had a writers block for this and considering I have no idea when I'm gonna update another story. BUT!(lol) of you want me to do any other characters little sick day(hey I will even do Chopper having a virus) I'll do that.**

 **Hawk:Haha, Chopper virus, I guess we could say that he chop his way around it BWHAHAHAH.**

 **Fire:*stare*don't you even dare**

 **Me:I hope you enjoyed, May the force be with you and your sickness every time you get sick will leave you.**


End file.
